


Just another bh6 AU

by B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronically ill hiro hamada, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldnt sleep so i wrote, I need sleep, Minor Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago, Overprotective Tadashi Hamada, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Sick Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi doesn't die because i said so, Tags Are Hard, The author projecting onto hiro hamada, the author doesnt know what their doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name/pseuds/B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name
Summary: My big hero 6 au where hiro is chronically illHopefully the story is better than the summary
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada, Cass Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever story that im posting on here  
> I hope you enjoy me projecting on to hiro for a while

Hiro's pov  
“Hiro get up.” I rolled over and did my best to ignore my older brother “Come on, you gotta get up. I have classes and I can’t leave you home alone.”

I let out a groan and sit up “why can’t you” I quite my voice “I used to be able to stay home alone.”

My brother turned to me. His eyes filled with sympathy as he walked to the side of my bed and knelt down. “Hiro you know its different now.” He grabs my hand and continues talking “after you passed out that one time we can’t leave you alone and take the risk”Tadashi stood up and ruffled my hair “now come on.”

I watch as he walks to his side of the room to finish getting ready. I take a sip of water as I get out of bed and stand up. As I stand I have a wave of dizziness rush over me but I bush it off and get ready. I slip on a grey hoodie that is to big for me being a hand-me-down from Tadashi, I have a white tee-shirt under that and I slip on a pair of loose fitting jeans. I put on a pair of socks and grab my backpack that has all my medical stuff in it. I get downstairs to the front door where Tadashi is waiting for me and I put my shoes on. As I stand up to leave he motions for me to turn around. He unzips my bag and checks to make sure I have everything. Once he’s finished searching he puts a couple water bottles in my bag and zips it back up. I follow Tadashi out the door and to his motorbike I get on after putting on the helmet .  
~UwU~  
After we reach his nerd school we get off and start walking to his lab. “ok hiro I have to go to class I’m going to leave you in my lab" he explains “you gotta promise me you’ll stay in the lab” 

“yeah yeah I promise.” I say dismissively 

“I mean it hiro. I know that big brain of yours makes you curious but you can’t be wondering around campus.” I nod in response as my brother swipes his student ID to get into his lab. I walk past him and into the lab. The room was much larger than I thought it would be . “my class first class ends at 11:30 after that we can get lunch and I can show you around campus until my next class.” He looks down at his phone quickly “I’ve gotta go. Stay here.” He walks out before quickly coming back in the room. “I mean it.” He says before leaving and closing the door.

I put my bag down and sit down. I listen as his foot steps become more distant till they fade out. I sit around for 20 minutes. At some point the sun starts shining straight into the room and I decide to see if there is a way to block the sunlight . I stand up and start walking over to the window while ignoring the extreme dizziness. I get to the large windows and start looking around as I’m looking I lose my balance and my vision starts going black. I reached for my phone only to be greatest by my empty the fabric of my empty pocket. The last thing I saw before I passed out was my phone over on the desk across the room.

Honey lemon’s POV  
“Honestly gogo I got it you don’t have to pay for every date.” I say to my girlfriend  
“I strongly disagree with that. You’re to cute to-" her sentence is cut short by a thud comes from Tadashi's lab “did you hear that?” she turns to me and asks. I nod to her and walk towards the room and use my ID to open the door  
“Tadashi, are you in here?” I open the door. I barely get the door open all the way before I see a figure on the floor. I don’t have time to react before gogo rushes past me and towards the figure. She kneels on the floor and props what appears to be a young boy’s head on her lap. I hear her swear under her breath before speaking “go get tadashi.”  
I quickly go to Tadashi’s class and open the door.” Excuse me professor Callaghan. I’m so sorry for interrupting but I need to borrow tadashi.” Professor Callaghan simply nodded and Tadashi grabbed his stuff and walked out of the class with me.  
“Whats up honey lemon?” he questioned a joking tone to his voice “did Wasabi get mad at fred for messing his stuff up again?” he laughed slightly  
“No me and gogo were walking past your lab when we heard a thump in your lab.” All color drained from his face and the joking smile quickly fell from his face. 

“Hiro!” Tadashi shouted at he ran past me. He ran to fast for me to keep up so when I got to his lab I got there just in time to see him drop to his knees and scooped the boy into his arms . “come on hiro its time to wake up.” He tried his best to stay calm but panic laced his hushed voice.  
I watch as he breathes a sigh of relief when hiro’s eyes slowly open. “do I have to go to the hospital?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of extra time so here's chapter two

Hiros POV  
I felt arms wrapped around me as I came back to. I opened my eyes and looked at the person holding me. _Oh its tadashi_ “do I have to go to the hospital?” I said then smiled at my brother. Tadashi tightened his arms around me. “ ‘dashi I cant breathe" my brother quickly loosened his grip. He mumbled and apology

“How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can take you to the hospital here.” The panicked questions came one after another as he grabbed my face and started checking on me.

“I’m fine tadashi. I’m ok you can chill out.” I told him. He let go of my face and held his hands up. I look over to the tall blonde girl. “excuse me” I wave to get her attention “I’m sorry but could you please get me that bag" I say as I point to my backpack sitting the chair. She gives a kind smile and nods before turning and walking to get my bag. She walks over and gives me my bag “thank you.” I reach into my bag and grab a water bottle. I open it and take a few sips before standing up. I sway a small bit before steadying. I look at the tall blonde “I’m sorry we haven’t met before. I’m hiro” I stick my hand

“Hi hiro I’m honey lemon. Its so nice to finally meet you. Tadashi has told us so much about you.” She shakes my hand. I must have accidentally make a face because she spoke once more “ it’s a nickname.” The other girl walked over and stood next to her. Unlike honey lemon this girl seemed like she wouldn’t hesitate to break your nose if you looked at her wrong.

“You gave everyone quite the scare kid.” I gave an awkward smile “I’m Go Go.” She stuck her hand out and I hesitantly shook it. My brother finally stood up from the floor.

“Well this wasn’t how I intended to introduce you two to hiro" he said looking at the girls “but this is my genius little brother" my brother put his arm around my shoulder “I was gonna show him around later but I don’t really know if that’s a good idea anymore”

“come on I really wanted to look around tadashi pleeeaasseee.” I realize begging like this is immature but I really want to see the campus. “come on what would it take for you to still show me around? I’ll do anything.” Tadashi paused for a second before walking out of the room. I knew I was going to regret my words.

~UwU~

It had been a few minutes when my brother came back into the room. With a wheelchair. “Oh come on. Tadashi you can’t be serious. There is no way. That’s not happening.” I honestly could not believe that he would do this.

“well then I guess you’re not seeing the campus.” Tadashi said with a smug grin on his face. He opened the door and started rolling the wheelchair back out into the hallway “last chance you wanna go on a tour or not.” I sigh knowing that I had to give in because he wasn’t going to.

“fine. I’ll use the stupid wheelchair” my brother, looking very satisfied with himself, rolled the wheelchair other to me and gestured for me to sit down. I sat in the wheelchair and crossed my arms. I hear honey lemon laugh before I see the flash of a phone camera .

“I’m sorry hiro but you looked like a grumpy little kitten" she let out a small laugh after speaking and I see Go Go snicker.

“he’s got the sneeze to match.”

I let out a series of unintelligible noises before getting a coherent sentence “ya know what? I came out here to have a good time but honestly, I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Everyone paused for a second before losing it laughing. I’m pretty sure they laughed so much tadashi went blue in the face.

“OH MY GOD- I- I CANT BREATHE” Tadashi took to deep breaths before he kept talking “oh man. Oh my ribs hurt. Owwwwww.” As he let out another small chuckle my attention was drawn to a little red thing in front of the window. The white circle in the middle lights up before opening and inflating a white robot.

“hello. I am baymax, your personal health care companion.” The last few chuckles in the room cut off suddenly. Baymax walked over to tadashi who looked slightly agitated. “on a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?” Tadashi stayed silent “on a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?”

“are you kidding me? I hurt from laughing to much and you start working. But he passes out" he points at me “and you don’t work. Unbelievable.”

“on a sc-" this time he doesn’t let the robot finish

“1. I’m satisfied with my care.” As he finishes speaking the robot simply turns back to what I can only assume is a charger and deflates.

“what was that tadashi?” I ask looking at him. Tadashi takes a deep breath before responding.

“a work in progress robot. You’ll see him more when I fix some things.” He takes another deep breath before clapping his hands together and smiling “now let’s get you that tour little bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah  
> This probably isn't how most people would introduce baymax but I thought about it and it just kinda felt right  
> Anyways thanks for reading :)


	3. Author note

I just wanted to let yall know that I'll probably only update on the weekends because of schools   
So I just wanted to let yall know


	4. Not chapter 3

Hey I just wanted to say um super sorry for how long chapter 3 is taking I hope to have it out soon.  
I've just been kinda sick and having to catch up on class work.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long school has been kicking my butt  
> But here it is  
> I really hope this was worth the wait  
> It probably isn't though

Tadashi wheeled me out of his lab. Honey lemon and go go had to leave but they said that we could hang out another time. I hated the stares we got from people as tadashi wheeled me around but other than that the tour was amazing and everything at this school was so cool.

We only had one more place that he wanted to show me and that was the main lab. This is where students who didn’t have a private lab worked. As we walked inside I was amazed by everything going on. It was like an inventors wonderland. My brother took me over to a very clean and tidy station. 

“Woah woah woah you know the rules tadashi behind the line.” The tall man said pointing at the yellow and black striped line.

“sorry Wasabi.” He said with an awkward smile. Wasabi walked around behind the two poles he had set up behind the line. “Wasabi I’d like to introduce you to my brother hiro.” Tadashi said gesturing towards me. 

Wasabi looked at me “Hello Hiro” he picked up an apple “here catch.” Before I could comprehend that he tossed the apple at me the apple was sliced into pieces thinner that paper. I’m apparently not very good at hiding the amazement I felt because Wasabi looked very proud of himself. 

“This is incredible.” I said grabbing one of the thin slices of apple that were floating around me. “What did you do?” I looked over to him. Still smiling he flipped a switch on the side of one of the poles revealing the plasma laser. “Plasma.” I breathed out.

“Yep” he said popping the p “pretty cool right.” I nodded and then it finally hit me what my brother had called him.

“Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi?”

“Fred comes up with all the nicknames.” Tadashi said.

"Who's fred?"And as if he had Teleported beside me a voice spoke up.

“I am" the voice next the me shouted. I turned to look at him I nearly jumped out of the wheelchair when I saw the lizard suit in my face. “Don’t be alarmed this isn’t my real face” the mouth of the lizard suit quickly opened. The guy inside stuck his hand out . I took his hand and shook it. 

“So uh what’s your major?” I asked awkwardly

“Oh I don’t go here im just the mascot, BUT I am a major science enthusiast.” He said as he sat on a couch the was surrounded by cups and comic books. He went on about asking honey lemon about something that she said wasn’t really science but I wasn’t paying enough attention to know what. After a little while tadashi and I left and went back to his lab to get my stuff before we left. As I was putting a work in progress bot that I’d been hoping to work on while we were there in my bag there was a knock on the door. As Tadashi walk over to the door I looked over my shoulder to see who was at the door.

“Hello professor Callaghan, what can I do for you? “he said stepping out of the door way to let the man in.

“I was just coming to check on you. I was worried after you left the room and didn’t come back.” He explained as he walked into the room

“Oh crap I’m really sorry I just had something to deal with “ Tadashi walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders “professor this is my little brother hiro” as professor Callaghan walked over I reached my hand out for a hand shake my bot still in my other hand by my side. As he finished walking over he grabbed my hand.

“hello hiro” he looks down at my bot and gestures at it “may I?”

“oh uh sure.” I say handing the bot to the man. He moved the boy from hand to hand looking it it. 

“magnetic-bearing servos” he mumbled

“Hiro here is kind of a genius graduated high school at 13.” Tadashi said with pride lacing his voice.

“If you want I can show you how I put those together" as I finished my brother let out a snicker

“hiro, he invented those.” The smile on my face was replaced with a look of shock.  
“You’re Robert Callaghan Like, as in, the Callaghan-catmull spline, and Callaghan’s "laws of robotics?"”

“That’s right. Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn’t be an issue.” I stared at him and then back at my brother. The man handed me the bot back “well I'll be off.” Professor Callaghan started walking him and my brother trading goodbyes. I watch as professor Callaghan gets the elevator my brother stopping right outside. “It was nice to meet you hiro” I watch as the elevator doors close.

“ok hiro you have your stuff.” Tadashi tilts his head and waves his hand in front of my face. “Hirrooo you still with me?” I look up at my big brother 

“I have to go to this nerd school. If I don’t I will lose my mind. How do I get in?” 

A big smile spread across Tadashi’s face as I finished the question


End file.
